Abel (New Earth)
Real Name: Abel Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Caretaker/Storyteller; former shepherd Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: The House of Secrets, Kentucky Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Too numerous to list Known Relatives: Adam (father); Eve (mother); Cain (brother) First Appearance: House of Secrets (Volume 1) #81 History An inhabitant of The Dreaming, Abel is the original murder victim from the Bible. Though the story that has survived tells of him being slain in jealousy over God preferring Abel's sacrifice of a lamb over Cain's offering of plants, the truth is more sinister. Cain killed Abel in a rage after they argued over a woman. Morpheus, also known as Sandman or Dream, took pity on the brothers and brought them into Dreaming to act as storytellers. No one knows when the brothers returned to Earth or why but since the late 1960s (at least), they have been living in the hills of Kentucky. Located on opposite hills, with a rundown cemetary between them, Abel and his brother are custodians of The House of Secrets and The House of Mystery. Anyone brave, or foolish, enough to visit either house will find the brothers wonderful hosts who will stay up all night sharing wonderful stories of death, betrayal, and horror. Visitors should show caution when visiting the House of Secrets as Cain's hobby of devising new and inventive ways of murdering his brother has been known to catch innocent bystanders as well. This may very well be the source of the graveyard between the two houses though this has never been confirmed by either brother. For those of a squeamish stomach or an unhealthy case of morals this habit may seem shocking, but Abel never fails to resurrect in short order. During the upheaval caused by Daniel Hall becoming the new Sandman, the Furies of Greek legend killed Abel. When he failed to come back to life his brother petitioned the new Lord of the Dreaming to restore him. Cain said that they had been promised by Morpheus that they would always be a "double act" and that Daniel needed to remain true to the contract. Surprisingly, it worked. Though quiet in recent years the brothers are still active, spinning horror stories and endlessly reenacting their own. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 396 lbs (179.62 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Immortal, Abel can resurrect himself endlessly. Abel also possesses the ability to enter and exit the realm of the Dreaming through sheer act of will. Known Abilities: Master Storyteller Strength Level: Abel possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who abstains from most forms of physical exertion. A coward by nature, Abel is more likely to flee in terror than to resort to direct physical violence. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons Notes * The comic version of Abel is based upon the Biblical Abel as presented in Genesis, the first book of the Torah. Trivia * None Recommended Readings * House of Secrets Related Articles * Abel appearances list * Cain * Dreaming * House of Secrets External Links * The Biblical Abel at Wikipedia * Abel article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #1 * The DC Comics Encyclopedia ---- Category:Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Category:Silver Age Category:Single Characters